The help i needed
by NSNx
Summary: This story is about Harry getting help from a mystery girl when he got overwelled with guilt after the war, i'm thinking this will help up being Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione James/Lily OC/OC Neville/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have been on holiday to the US and to say the least it was AMAZING! While I was over there I got two amazing idea's! For one I am **OFFICIAL A BETA READER! **That's right be excited and my second idea I got was this story and don't worry I am continuing my Harry/Ginny stories I am just seeking a beta's help at the moment.

Anyways here's a prologue to give you a taste and based on the feedback in the reviews, if I have to I will get beta reader help but I do love this story line and I WILL make it work. Enjoy.

(-Set a week after the battle of Hogwarts-)

A week ago Harry Potter saved the Wizarding World from its darkest days. A week ago the deaths of Tonks, Remus, Fred, Severus and Colin added themselves to the list of James, Lily, Sirius, Dobby, Cedric and Albus who Harry already believed was his entire fault. By now the Weasley's and Hermione all realise they won't be able to help Harry out of his depression guilt but have refused to let him out of the Burrow. Harry never left his room; it oddly reminded him of being back at the Dursley's, another place he never wanted to be. Right now Harry was experiencing the best night sleep he has had since last week, mainly because of the dreamless sleeping draft he was given. Although this stopped his nightmares, it didn't stop an incredibly vivid dream that may help Harry given time.

Harry felt himself 'wake up' in a darkened room where it was so quite you could probably hear a pin drop, but because of the months spent on the run and years of his life being marked for death he knew he wasn't alone.

"Quite right Harry you're not alone, you never where it's just you never really saw it. Oh and by the way your also not in any danger." Came a comforting soft voice seemingly from the corner of the room, Harry went to grab is wand but realising it wasn't there he cocked an eyebrow at where the voice was coming from.

"Looking for your wand Harry? Well might as well give it to you, you will not need it through." Harry suddenly felt his wand being pressed into his hand, and hearing someone shuffle back to where they originally where. Harry muttered silently _Lumos _and white light invaded the room.

Harry had to hold in a gasp when he saw the other girl in the room, with her curly jet black hair and clouded silver eyes and chalk white skin, Harry thought he was looking at the ghost of his Godfather Sirius Black but clearly in female form, she looked around Harry's age maybe a year younger and to say the least she was very pretty.

"By the look on your face Harry you know who I am, but you can't believe it, you think I'm a death eater. But deep down you it's true. My names Rory but I won't tell you my second name although I am sure you probably know. And I don't blame you for any deaths know not at all, but I do wish you to go to breakfast as soon as you wake up, you are starting to look like Sirius when he was being held for something he didn't do." Harry started to feel the dream slip away but managed to keep himself there for a few seconds, which completely surprised Rory.

"Where can I find you? I need to talk." Surprising himself he trusted Rory knowing that she was probably like him, she didn't say anything she just handed him a piece of paper and gave him a soft smile. But before he could unfold it the dream faded completely and the girl, who was the first person for a week that he actually wanted to talk to, was gone.

Ok so that's my prologue and it wasn't what I imagined, it kind of developed as I wrote but I'm quite happy with it. But please remember this is a taster and more is going to come with longer chapters and I already have some plans.

Please please review xxx

-Forget Me Not


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's another chapter, I wanted it longer but my Beta thought that this was a good cut off point so my excuse is that it is only telling the story up to the point where longer chapter will be given and I believe that this is going to start next chapter when we may meet the mysterious Rory ….. BLACK! Yep you guess right and if you didn't then what story have you been reading?**

**Anyways on with the chapter and review review review!**

_(-Last time-)_

"_Where can I find you? I need to talk." Surprising himself he trusted Rory knowing that she was probably like him, she didn't say anything she just handed him a piece of paper and gave him a soft smile. But before he could unfold it the dream faded completely and the girl, who was the first person for a week that he actually wanted to talk to, was gone._

(-Present time-)

Harry woke with a start, his mind only focusing on Rory and how he was going to find her. He jumped out of bed and walked down to breakfast just as Rory had said, and to say the other Weasley's where surprised to see him would have been an understatement. There was utter silence when he walked through the door but Harry didn't mind as he only wanted to speak with one .

", could I please have a word?" Harry wasn't going to take no as an answer, and missed the worried glances and the glare from Ginny, _why didn't he want to talk to me? _She knew it wasn't easy for him but why her dad and not her. Arthur Weasley gave the boy who he saw as a son a curt nod and walked into the den with Harry following straight behind.

Harry waited a few seconds to begin, he didn't know anyone else who would know this about Sirius but he was his only hope. " there is not many people left that know Sirius without thinking he's not a mass-murder from the news. Anyway did you know of any close relationships he had with any women?" Arthur was shocked once again shocked that the boy would ask such a question.

"Well during school he has quite a few err lady friends but there was this one that seemed to always stick out. Samantha Jones. But after 6th year Samantha just dropped off the face of the Earth." Arthur was incredibly sad when the news came around, the limited conversations he had with Sam where all nice.

"What and that's it Sirius had no way to contact her?" for someone who seems so nice that seems kind of harsh.

"No, you know that two-way window your Father and Sirius had? (Harry nod's) well Sam first gave that to Sirius but he broke it and gave the other piece to James but after he broke it he found out the cancel's out the first piece and therefore wouldn't be able to contact Sam." Harry alerted by this news ran out of the room and upstairs to his trunk shouting a quick "Thanks" behind him.

Harry slammed the door shut and didn't notice a certain red head in the corner of his room, Harry soon found what he was looking for, the rest of his things around the room. Harry starred deeply into the mirror and started saying "Rory, Rory, Rory!" but not getting any answer, threw the piece of glass across the room _I need to find her_, all he could saw in the mirror was a shadow of a grave.

Ginny who was trying to keep back tears at the boy she loves shouting for another girl, and the first person he has wanted to talk to in a week. "Harry, who's Rory?" Harry shocked about being sneaked up on turned around and looked at Ginny in the eyes.

"I don't know yet, she's being more of a mystery while I'm figuring her out." Ginny didn't know what to feel. She looked above Harry's head, trying to avoid looking at him, and saw a piece of parchment.

"Harry there's something on your night stand." Harry whipped around and snatched it from his night-stand in record time; it looked like the same piece of parchment that Rory handed him last night. Harry quickly unfolded the paper (almost ripping it) and read to words that has made his day. _Godric's Hallow._

**If anyone would want an exclusive to a chapter the first person to write me a full LONG story on Harry going back in time and teaching the Marauders (the legends that are).**

**Please review **

**-Love Forget Me Not.**


End file.
